Life After Death: The Shinigami Academy
by ninthpixel
Summary: "ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted desperately. The orange haired teen was dead, a large, thick sword jammed through his gut. Kugo Ginjo laughed hysterically as he stood over Ichigo's stiffening body. They hadn't made it in time. In the afterlife, Ichigo attends the Shinigami Academy with no recollection of his human life. Read as he slowly uncovers the truth of his past identity.
1. 5 Years Later

A New Beginning

a/n Alright guys I know most of you hate OCs but please bear with me. Some of the characters will be slightly OCC considering that they probably changed after Ichigo's death and in the time it took him to be enrolled in the academy. Anyways enjoy!

KEY

Normal Speech

_Thought_

**Zanpakuto speech**

#######################

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted desperately.

The orange haired teen was dead, a large, thick sword jammed through his gut. Kugo Ginjo laughed hysterically as he stood over Ichigo's stiffening body.

They hadn't made it in time.

Rukia's grip on Sode no Shirayuki tightened. "_If only we could have made it a minute sooner," _was the only thought that was going through her head. Moments later Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya, Toshiro and Kenpachi stepped out of the senkaimon and saw the chain of fate connected to Kurosaki's unconscious body, only a few feet away did they see his actually living body, bloodied and broken. Only two words were heard from the tenth squad's captain,

"Kill them."

It had been forty five minutes since his heart stopped beating. Most of the members of Xcution were killed near instantly by the sudden rage of six captain class fighters. The only two survivors, Riruka and Yukio were shipped off to the Soul Society to serve time for the crimes of forced power transfer and murder of a former Shinigami.

"He hasn't been able to live a normal life because of my sins," Isshin said solemnly.

"You shouldn't blame yourself; I know that he wouldn't want you to," Urahara replied. "If we don't perform the soul burial soon, he may soon turn into a hollow. His chain of fate is already corroding."

Isshin began to cry, cry for the life he wasn't able to supply his three children. He was a failure, as a father and a husband. Nine years before he was too weak to prevent his wife's death and now, even as a shinigami, he still couldn't save the life of his eldest son. "All I want is five more minutes with him Urahara. He's my only son..."

"Are you sure you want to do this? He won't remember anything from this life and on top of that you or anyone else he ever knew in Soul Society won't be able to detect or recognize him."

"Let him at least live a normal and peaceful afterlife. We owe him that much."

Urahara slowly injected a serum into the former Shinigami's bloodstream, seconds later his once orange hair was jet black and shoulder length while what was left of his malevolent, heavy reiatsu now morphed into something much warmer and lighter. A small crescent moon shaped tattoo appeared on his right shoulder.

The weeping father began recounting the memories of his son; from first steps to his first words, to his fights with Tatsuki at the dojo and how he would bawl his eyes out afterwards. He remembered the warm smile that use to bless the boys face from when his mother would walk him home. He remembered the scowl he'd adopted from Masaki's death and onwards. He remembered the early morning "wake ups" and the "late for dinner" fights. He remembered a boy, fragile and arrogant. He remembered a teen rebellious and stubborn and broken. Now before him he saw a man, with an iron heart, immovable will and immeasurable courage. What Isshin saw before him was a true hero, if there ever was one that existed. He'd given his friends and family everything and then some without ever asking for anything in return.

Isshin unsheathed his zanpakuto and pressed the butt to his son's forehead and watched forlornly as his son's body disintegrated.

5 years later: Shinigami Academy

Kazuma POV

I saw a mysterious figure on a flagpole, a horn protruding out of the left side of his head. I studied his overall appearance. He was no older than I was, although quite a bit shorter. He wore a dazzling white coat that reached down to his ankles and had the whitest hair I've ever seen; whiter than even Ukitake-taicho's and Hitsugaya-taicho's hair. His eyes were eerily mismatched; one looking like it came from a hollow that I've seen in textbooks while the other had a white pupil.

**"Have you forgotten who I am? Do you forget the hardship we've fought through, the despair we've overcome?"**

_"Who-who are you?"_

**"My name is Te*** Z*****su"**

_"What? I can't hear you," _

**"It's not yet time for you to we**** me once again," **the teen said disappointed. **"Always move forward. Goodbye. For now."**

I groggily woke up in my dorm at the Academy, my roommate slipping into his hakama in a rather messy corner. "Oh, you're finally awake, Kazuma. How was your sleep?"

"Shitty considering I couldn't sleep all night due to your incessant music."

Ryoto pulled the most insulted look he could muster, "well at least I don't listen to that Christian rock shit."

Embarrassed I chucked a pillow as hard as I could at my idiotic roommate, "screw you! You know I only listen to it because it's catchy!" The blonde teen put his hands up in defence, "Hey, hey calm down. Next time if you wanna keep your music fetishes a secret, turn off your laptop." He shot me a mischievous grin, "and if you don't wanna miss kido with your _favourite_ professor than you better hurry up, it's already eight and you haven't showered or dressed up."

I gave him a prideful gaze as I puffed out my chest, "Hinamori-sensei likes me because I'm naturally gifted; the greatest prodigy since Hitsugaya-Taicho."

"Alright, alright no need to get boastful, not everyone can get into sixth year classes in their first year."

Ryoto and I stepped into sixth year advanced Kido theory, both of us slightly pink as we realized we were fifteen minutes late. Hinamori-sensei gave us one of her extremely rare angry looks as we quietly found our seats, not wanting to draw any more attention to us. "Tardiness will be unacceptable in the Gotei thirteen."

Ryoto elbowed me in the ribs, much to my chagrin, "ne Kazuma, why is she so uptight today." He whispered into my ear, "I bet you its her Tommy time."

"What the hell's Tommy time?" I whispered back.

"Why, you don't know?" He shook his head with a cynical grin, "My, my Kazuma Kitagawa. Somebody is a little prude, aren't you? I'm obviously talking about her time of the month, her period, her menstrual cycle."

I began sputtering uncontrollably, my face began to redden at the mention of such a disgusting bodily function. "You bastard!" I whispered with all the malcontent I could muster. Of course being the immature, hormonal teen he was, he screwed us both as he burst into laughter.

"Kitagawa Kazuma, Kasumioji Ryoto, you two will both stay after classes today and clean up the Zanjutsu dojo!"

We both groaned as we regaled the last time we were both given the chore, _"It took me hours to get all the blood out of the floor."_

The rest of the class had been extremely boring which was odd considering that Hinamori-fukutaicho was one of my favourite professors. Although I couldn't shake off what my resident blonde dumbass said,_ "Somethings up, Hinamori –sensei is usually never like that."_

Zanjutsu was always one of my favourite classes. Ever since I arrived in Rukongai, I've always carried a long katana, a Daito, to defend myself. In district seventy-eight, nobody could even compete with my swordsmanship. Even now, in advanced sixth year Zanjutsu, not even Maede-Sensei could compete with my raw power, speed and fluid movements. Even the third seat of the eleventh told me like I fought with fire in my eyes. I apparently reminded him of the Shinigami Substitute, hero of the Winter War and one of the greatest Shinigami to ever live, at least according to the thirteenth squad captain and his vice-captain, Kuchiki Rukia.

flashback

I had just arrived at the academy a week prior when I heard in the cafeteria that one of the captains from the Gotei thirteen was visiting. Murmurs of the great Juushiro Ukitake quickly spread amongst the male and female population of the school.

I heard a blonde haired boy sitting next to me whisper excitedly, "he's one of the oldest and most powerful captains there are. Even with his sickness, he's more of a match to even Vasto-Lordes class hollows."

The entire student population gathered in front of the school, each student trying to get a look at the oncoming captain and vice-captain. Luckily for me being one of the taller students at six foot-one I easily saw the two officers. The two received faint giggles from the females and gaping looks from the males. The power coming from their bodies was unlike any of his classmates and most of his professors, save maybe Hinamori-sensei who was also a vice-captain. For some reason unknown to me at the time, I felt a warm feeling that felt strangely like pride as I looked on with pride at the vice-captain armband on her bicep. I small smile tugged onto the side of my lips as I felt a strong familiarity, almost akin to familial bonds, dominate my emotions. The feeling of familiarity swept through me as a voice echoed through my thoughts,

**"Ichigo."**

The pair had stopped by to see our Zanjutsu class. Everyone had been at the top of their behaviour being in the presence of a noble and a captain. Of course, though nobody said it, everyone was silently hoping that the white haired captain would recruit them into the thirteenth. It did, after all, have the friendliest captain and was also respected throughout the Gotei Thirteen.

The teacher matched us off with a sparring partner as the first pair took center stage. The two began to fight, slashing and stabbing using their wooden blades. It was clear to any experienced Zanjutsu master that the two had many openings as I saw a slight frown on the captain's face. I began visualizing all the openings the two six year students were leaving, from terrible foot work to over exaggerated stabs. The two students weren't bad per se, but to me and the two officers there was still plenty of room for improvement.

Multiple pairs sparred before Ryoto and I were called for our turn. I wasn't really surprised to see that my partner was shivering, most likely due to nerves. Then again, who would want to mess up in front of your possible future captain?

"Kitagawa Kazuma, Kasumioji Ryoto," our Sensei instructed us, gesturing to choose our weapons, and step onto the mat. I chose the longest wooden blade on the rack while my partner chose one of average length. I got sceptical looks from my peers as they saw my weapon choice, "what? It's what I feel comfortable with," I answered them. As I glanced back, catching the eyes of the thirteenth division member, I saw both Kuchiki-fukutaicho as well as Ukitake-taicho visibly stiffen as they studied me.

"Taicho..." The short haired noble said, fidgeting slightly. The white haired man simply nodded in reply, "the likeliness to _him_ is there." The taicho took a step closer studying me for a minute before opening his mouth, "but there's no way, his reiatsu feels completely different and he always took pride in his orange hair, he would never dye it." I looked back at the short noble, was that look-was she...sad?

"Can I see your student identification card?" The captain asked politely. Murmurs began to circulate at the obviously unusual captain to student interactions. I reached into my hakama and pulled out the card with all my basic information included on it.

**_Surname: Kitagawa _**

**_Given Name: Kazuma_**

**_Place of Origin: Inuzuri, District 78_**

**_Student ID: 100520043272012_**

**_Classes: Sixth Year Advanced Zanjutsu Practical_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Zanjutsu Theory_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Hoho Practical_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Hoho Theory_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Hakuda Practical _**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Hakuda Theory_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Kido Practical_**

**_ Sixth Year Advanced Kido Theory_**

**_ Sixth Year General Applications_**

**_ Elective: Basic Stealth and Reiatsu Suppression _**

**_Current Year: 1_**

**_Reiatsu Level: 9_**

"Reiatsu level 9?" the two said exasperated. "You have reiatsu already comparable to a low-tier captain," the smaller one said, more like a question than a statement. I squirmed uncomfortably in my place, not liking the extra attention that I was getting from the rest of my classmates. Once again, murmurs began to circulate at my 'battle stats' being finally revealed to everyone in the class. _"It's supposed to be confidential," _I whispered to myself while looking around at all the envious looks I was receiving.

"So tell me, Kitagawa-san," the captain began, "How have you accumulated such high reiatsu?" I shrugged, "Dunno, taicho-san, I've always had quite a bit of it, never thought much about it." Most of my peers now looked on horrified at the blatant disregard for respect towards a captain of the Gotei 13 while the captain just gave a warm, deep chuckle. "No, no, it's fine. It's just I've never seen a prodigy quite like you since Shiro-chan."

#######################

Somewhere in the tenth division a small, white haired taicho sneezed, fell out of his chair and saw all of the hidden booze from his vice captain.

"MAATSUUUMOTOOOOOOO!"

#######################

The rest of class continued without much delay as the final pairings' match finally ended after quite a bit of random chopping. The students filed out of the class, eager for lunch. As I stepped out of the classroom I heard two quite voices, that of a man and a woman speaking in hushed tones.

"Do you think there's a chance?"

"I don't think so Rukia-san, while the similarities are there the reiatsu is not. Not to mention _he_ lost all of his powers prior to death. Besides, do we really want to force _him _back into our world? _He _never had a chance to live a normal life. We must keep this to ourselves."

I continued on, trying to make sense of the happening of the day.

Flashback End

The rest of the day passes by painlessly enough as Ryoto and I stepped into the Zanjutsu dojo to begin our detention.

"What do you think is bothering Hinamori-sensei?"

"Dunno, don't care," I said, working on a particularly difficult blood stain. The blonde hair Kasumioji turned and faced me with a frustrated look in his eyes, "I've known you for how long now?"

"Well it's been three months since I've gotten to the academy so I guess three months."

"And you've never once ever opened up to me!" He said with fake anger.

"You're obnoxious," I replied feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. I went to clean my rag when sudden images came racing through my subconscious. Images of a brown haired teen, dressed in what looked like a school uniform flashed before me.

I clutched my head at the appearance of a mind numbing migraine, "Shit."

"Something wrong, Kitagawa." The look on his face expressed true concern, "you've been having these weird blackouts for a while now. Is everything okay?" I shook my head, composing myself as I cleaned my rag, "its these weird visions I'm having. Like memories that aren't mine." The noble blinked, "you're weird."

"Screw you."

The rest of our punishment went by without much discussion. The moon had come out as we finished up our detention. I stared intently at the moon, feeling its rays penetrate my skin as I basked in its glory. I've always enjoyed the moon.

My basking was cut short as my idiot friend held up an asauchi, (nameless zanpakuto)"I wanna rematch," he declared. Throwing my rag to the side, I dismissed the idea all together. "Tomorrow," I began, "and those are real, sharp katana's. If we did get into a fight I would kill you. ``

"Try it," he said swinging his sword around playfully.

"WATCH IT!" I bellowed as the sword cut through my shirt, narrowly missing my arm.

"Hey you didn't tell me you had a tattoo?" Ryoto said pointing to the crescent moon on my arm.

"Had it since I died, didn't think anything of it," I replied weakly. The truth is I always wondered what my living self was thinking. I would never defile my body with tattoos. "And you owe me a new shirt asshole."

#######################

I lazed behind, returning to my dorm alone as I sat and enjoyed the full moon's beauty. Ryoto had returned to the dorm a few hours wishing to get a few hours in before classes. Sleep's for the week anyways.

The moon hid behind a conglomerate of clouds when I decided to get going. I was only a few halls from my dorm when I heard two voices.

"What course of action do you think the soutaicho will take?" A female voice I recognized as Hinamori-sensei's.

"It's hard to say," a cold stern voice began, "the Vasto Lordes have never been unified under a common flag." Hinamori nodded, "what would they want with the academy?"

"They most likely want to kill off any powerful shinigami hopefuls. That said you should be on your best. Report anything strange or suspicious to a captain and make sure to not do anything reckless."

"Mmhm, thank you, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said cheerfully. "Anyways, have you heard about Rukia-san's and Renji-kun's wed-"She was cut off as the white-haired shinigami put a hand to her mouth. "We're not alone."

Realizing I was caught I casually entered the empty classroom, "Good evening Hinamori-sensei, Hitsugaya-taicho, I was just finishing up my detention. I'll be on my way."

I left the classroom hastily, not wanting to intrude any further on their conversation but not before hearing them speak again.

"Hinamori, is he-"

"Yes?" she asked

He shook his head, "no, it's fine, never mind."


	2. Reminiscent

**a/n Alright so I know I have some explaining to do. First of all when a human becomes a Death God they lose memories of their past life. Second, I know the pairing hasn't been decided, but please don't expect it to be anywhere near canon. I may make it an IchiRuki fanfic, but I've always felt that she belonged with Renji or Toshiro. Why you ask? They're meant for each other! Both are short, bossy and stoic and they both possess ice-type Zanpakuto. Please don't abandon my fic. I want my fanfic to be unique while stile incorporating elements of my favourite fanfics which include Ichigo going to the Shinigami Academy. Nearly the entire first chapter was Kazuma's pov, but don't worry, the pov will change from time to time.**

**Glen Morski: Remember that in my storyline Ichigo never got his powers back from Rukia, therefore he will be slowly regaining them throughout. He may or may not be as powerful as post dangai Ichigo. It all depends on how the story pans out**

Third person POV

Kazuma awoke to the same backwards world that he had the night before. In front of him was the same mysterious teen.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Kazuma asked, both frightened and a little excited. He had long since learned that one's zanpakuto typically contacts them in their sleep.

**"This," **the teen gestured to their surroundings, **"is your inner world. The skyscrapers signify your hopes and ambitions while the fog surrounding us symbolizes your insecurities."**

"My insecurities?" Kazuma asked, sure he was unsure of himself sometimes but he was also confident in his abilities. Being a first year student being in advanced sixth year classes did that to you.

**"You're unsure of yourself. You know you belong somewhere but you aren't sure where exactly. I know what you're thinking at every time, during every day. I ****_was _****you, or at least a part of you."**

"Are you my Zanpakuto," I asked, ignoring his previous comments.

**"Wrong,"** he said in a dark voice, **"I am not your zanpakuto, I am the Zanpakuto of ****** ****ki, my name is T***** Za******." **

"Why can't I hear you."

**"It's because only ****_he _****can hear me. You must find the truth of your past before you can have any hope of wielding me, boy."**

######################

Kazuma and Ryoto walked to Hoho-P together. Seeing that his roommate seemed to be in deep contemplation, Ryoto kept his mouth shut throughout the day. Although Kazuma appreciated the noble's reverence, he couldn't help to feel strange. In the three months that he knew him, Ryoto had always been the loud mouth, ignorant one who always was on everyone's nerves. It didn't surprise Kazuma that his friend hadn't had any type of friendship with anyone other than himself

"Today we will learn a fundamental technique that you will all need to combat hollows effectively," Iwate-sensei stepped onto nothing, giving the impression that she was floating on air. "Now to execute this technique you will have to solidify the reiatsu beneath your feet, creating a platform on which to stand on. When you become proficient enough, you will be able to use flash step while keeping a steady platform. By the time you graduate I expect you all to be able to do this subconsciously."

Ryoto swore under his breath as he failed to solidify a platform, "shit!" Kazuma smirked, "Need some help?" Ryoto rolled his eyes, "okay almighty prodigy, show me your greatness!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Talent," the black haired prodigy replied, "and natural ability."

"Just show me how to do it asshole."

"Alright fine dumbass."

Kazuma showed his blonde friend the trick he used to execute the technique, "Just imagine walking on a path." Kazuma saw his friends close his eyes as Ryoto visualized the scene. "Now use your reiatsu to create the path in the real world." Ryoto took a step into the air as he opened his eyes to see that he was indeed 'standing on air.'

"I'm doing it," Ryoto exclaimed, "Hey Kazuma can you see thi-"About fifty feet above him, Kazuma folded his arms across his chest and shot his friend a boastful grin.

######################

Hinamori sighed out loud; it had been the fifth day in a row Rukia needed to have a 'girl to girl' talk. "Are you sure I should go through with this?" She said pleadingly, much to Hinamori's already growing disdain. "I still love him but I love Renji just as much."

Hinamori sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She didn't even know the Ryoka that had killed Aizen but at the same time, had grown a deep understanding and respect for the orange haired substitute. To give up ones Zanpakuto, ones shinigami abilities, was like killing a part of yourself or tearing off your legs and to do so without hesitation was something to be remembered and merited for millennium to come. So when news had reached the Soul Society that the once infamous Death God had died due to their indecisiveness, the feelings of sadness had spread through the squads like wild fire. Each squad had their own reason for respecting/admiring the teen, whether it was his battle prowess that the eleventh so loved or his undying determination that everyone admired.

The fifth squad vice-captain had owed the man she never met everything. By defeating Aizen, he had given her life back, allowed her to forgive and had changed the centuries of stiff rulings and dictations given out by the foolish forty-six men that governed them. Every year on his memorial day she would thank the shinigami proxy for his services and sacrifices to the Death God and offered him a tribute, starting a tradition amongst the Gotei thirteen in which all squads would wear an orange armband in remembrance of the man who saved them.

"I'm sure if could he would tell you to be happy and move on." Rukia nodded slowly, tears slowly drying in her red, puffy eyes. She knew that Hinamori was probably annoyed by now, but at the same time was thankful for her patience with her.

When Rukia had seen his body in the living world, lying lifeless and defeated beneath the feet of the exiled substitute, she had been devastated. She was furious that such a man would meet his demise at the hands of scum like Ginjo but was even more furious that she had not told him her true feelings; though at the same time she couldn't shake the feelings that Ginjo couldn't be completely at fault. How many enemies had the Soul Society created? Ginjo was exiled and used, Kusaka had been killed for some petty dispute regarding Hyourinmaru, the Bount and Quincy faced a racial purging, heck even Aizen's actions could be justified an extreme way of straightening out Soul Society.

Hinamori smiled, wiping Rukia's tears away with her sleeve, "there, better now? We wouldn't want the bride to be questioning her commitments so close to her wedding day." Rukia nodded although Hinamori could still see traces of doubt lingering on her face. She frowned, _"Rukia won't ever let him go, will she?"_

######################

Renji paced back and forth while Kira sat their tapping his foot on the ground in front of his division's barracks. Much to his chagrin, Renji had scheduled various 'man talks' with him which were generally spent listening to Renji's nervous rants regarding his wedding plans. Not that he shouldn't be nervous, a marriage between two vice-captains was extremely rare and well publicised, Kira wouldn't have been surprised if the guest list was well over two thousand. Adding to the fact the Rukia was a friggin Kuchiki, the wedding would no doubt be amazing and expensive. It still baffled the third's vice captain that Renji had convinced the elders and Kuchiki-taicho to allow him to court Rukia-san.

Renji paced back and forth, visualizing every possible thing that could go wrong with his wedding. Kira shifted uncomfortably, "Renji, the wedding's been planned by none other than the Kuchiki's. If it isn't perfect and luxurious in every way than I can guarantee that the end is nigh." Renji nodded but Kira doubted that the vice-captain even was listening to him while he was no doubt lost in thoughts.

"It's not the wedding that I'm worried about," Renji said, finally speaking up. "I don't know if I'm ready for this, hell I ain't sure if Rukia's ready for this!" Kira cringed at the mention of the short noble. Renji hadn't been convinced that Rukia had found closure with his death and Renji was afraid he was nothing more than the rebound guy. They weren't even sure if he had made it into Soul Society. His soul's signature had never been picked up by the twelfth's sensors and Isshin-san and Urahara-san were really tight lipped about the whole situation. There was a good possibility that Ichigo's soul had died, after all he had been stabbed by a zanpakuto which did in fact as much damage to the soul as it did to the body. He had known the substitute a little more than some of his fellow vice-captains. Unlike Isane-san, Momo, Omaeda, and Sasakibe-san, he had had the pleasure of meeting the man and although the substitutes stay in Sereitei was short, he had quickly been given Kira's trust. So like everybody else, he too was greatly saddened by the loss of such a trustworthy man. At the memorial on Sokyoku hill, Izuru could've sworn he saw a slight depression taint the usual stoic face of both the Soutaicho and the sixth squad captain. "You shouldn't be too worried about that, Rukia isn't that type of girl and I'm surprised that you doubt yourself, after all, you aren't that type of guy." He knew he was lying to his red haired friend. Losing the strawberry had thrown Rukia into depression for nearly a year and a half. Kira frowned at his thoughts, "Otoribashi-taicho wants me to finish my paperwork as soon as possible." Seeing that Renji hadn't even acknowledged him he sighed, "well bye."

######################

Kazuma dodged a swipe to his head as he tensed the muscles in his hamstrings, readying them to pounce. Jumping into the hair at heights impossible to an average human, he brought his bokken down on his female classmate, stopping millimetres above her forehead. "Match Kitagawa!" Oshiro-sensei shouted. Katsumi shrugged her shoulders in defeat; she had never managed to beat the black haired prodigy even though this was her sixth year as opposed to his first. "Good match Kitagawa-kun," she said through gritted teeth. She honestly hated how he got all the attention, all the girls and all the praise from all the teachers. Kazuma grunted in reply, readying himself to face the sensei. They were playing king of the court, advance by defeating other students until you reached the king (i.e. the sensei). Kazuma bowed, while keeping his eyes on his sensei's bokken, his instinct dictated that he should never ever let his opponent's weapons out of his sights. Where he got these impulses, feelings or instincts he didn't know. While the nine years he had spent in Rukongai weren't exactly idyllic, they were far from traumatizing since any thief that came across him would find himself in a far worse state than before the 'pillaging.'

The remaining students looked on to see the two ready themselves, getting in their respective starting stances. They knew he could fight, hell he held his own against the Third seat of the eleventh. When the prodigy fought he exhibited his top notch conditioning and experience in fighting. His male classmates felt both awed and jealous that there was a first year who bested them in every aspect. While his female classmates gaped at his impressive physique and talent, giggling and whispering as they passed Kazuma in the halls and cafeteria, much to his chagrin that is.

The black haired prodigy relaxed his muscles, taking on a more dynamic style of fighting since the sensei utilized his slightly smaller body to be more flexible and more effective in close ranged combat. He took everything into consideration, the way his opponent tightened the grip on their wooden sword and the way his feet moved, edging slightly farther away from each other signifying that he was most likely about to strike. Kazuma grinned has he saw the muscles in his sensei's face tense slightly as he saw his right ankle straighten out. Using near shunpo speeds, he side stepped the oncoming blow while utilizing his longer reach to bring the bokken into an upwards slash.

Oshiro's eyes widened slightly moving backwards quickly, avoiding the upwards slash. He was pleasantly surprised that a master such as himself was pushed back by none other than a first year. Grinning widely, the master saw an opening in his pupil's stance, lunging forward in an attempt to stab Kazuma in the gut. Seeing that Oshiro-sensei had fallen for his trap, he again side stepped the attack while this time landing a downwards slice on his sensei's shoulder.

Cringing in pain, Oshiro grinned. He had never had the pleasure of teaching such a prodigy since the captain of the tenth graced his classroom decades ago. _"This kid's going far."_

Kazuma curtly bowed towards his teacher, ignoring the shouts and cheers from his classmates as he took his seat beside Ryoto. He hated all the attention he got, he didn't feel like he should be congratulated for anything, being the introvert he was.

The sensei bowed to his students as he dismissed them for Kido theory, "remember to practice during your free time! Another captain will be visiting as I'm sure you've all heard and he may very well be your first captain."

The class filed into the auditorium like classroom, taking their respective seats. "Today we will be learning the incantations for bakudo's sixty-one and sixty-three. These will be the highest binding spells you will be asked to perform at the practical so I hope you all will do your best in mastering them." Nearly all the boys in the class sighed, save Kazuma. They were all entranced by Hinamori-sensei's infectious smile and bubbly attitude. Her quiet beauty and great humility were traits that all men would want from their future wives. Kazuma, however, was still contemplating the words he heard the night before

######################

Flashback

######################

_The moon hid behind a conglomerate of clouds when I decided to get going. I was only a few halls from my dorm when I heard two voices._

_"What course of action do you think the Soutaicho will take?" A female voice I recognized as Hinamori-sensei's._

_"It's hard to say," a cold stern voice began, "the Vasto Lordes have never been unified under a common flag." Hinamori nodded, "what would they want with the academy?"_

_"They most likely want to kill off any powerful shinigami hopefuls. That said you should be on your best. Report anything strange or suspicious to a captain and make sure to not do anything reckless."_

_"Mmhm, thank you, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said cheerfully. "Anyways, have you heard about Rukia-san's and Renji-kun's wed-"She was cut off as the white-haired shinigami put a hand to her mouth. "We're not alone."_

_Realizing I was caught I casually entered the empty classroom, "Good evening Hinamori-sensei, Hitsugaya-taicho, I was just finishing up my detention. I'll be on my way."_

_I left the classroom hastily, not wanting to intrude any further on their conversation but not before hearing them speak again._

_"Hinamori, is he-"_

_"Yes?" she asked_

_He shook his head, "no, it's fine, never mind."_

######################

End Flashback

######################

_"Vasto Lorde teaming up? I guess they don't really pose a threat after Soul Society hadn't suffered a single casualty thanks to him but If they're targeting the academy there would be little anyone could do to stop them." _

"Kitagawa-kun?" Hinamori questioned, bringing Kazuma out of his gaze. "Can you please recite the incantation for bakudo 61?" She asked in her usual happy voice, completely unlike the tone she had used yesterday. He did feel bad for her however. News gets around fast now in Sereitei, ever since Urahara-taicho replaced Mayuri-fukutaicho, the Soul Society got a full technological reboot complete with computers and our own internet. For a reason still unknown to him, he knew that Kuchiki Rukia would be a handful for even someone as patient as Hinamori-sensei.

"Of course Sensei," Kazuma spread his legs, lowering his center of gravity in preparation for his spell. "Carriage of thunder! Bridge of spinning wheel! With light divide this into six! Bakudo no 61, Rikujokoro!" Six bars of light materialized, coming together at a focal point than dispersing into nothingness. "Well done, a perfectly executed Rukujokoro!" Hinamori nodded enthusiastically, "clearly someone's been reading ahead and practicing. Take note from Kitagawa-kun!"

Katsumi rolled her eyes, _"teacher's pet." _She despised the prodigy for his seeming natural ability. He had his reiatsu and skills without lifting a finger while she had to bust her ass to get to the top of the class. Although it has been only three months since Kazuma was accepted, the two had grown a powerful rivalry, even though the prodigy had no idea of the ill feelings his classmates felt.

"Wow, you're really just a peach, arentcha Kitagawa." Kazuma blinked, not feeling the malcontent directed towards him. Not that anyone should be surprised. After all, he still wondered why girls giggled at him when he passed them in the halls.

"Thanks!" He said while reorganizing his notes.

Katsumi mentally facepalmed, _"He can be honestly so clueless."_


	3. Authors Note

a/n School has begun and it's been harder to find windows of opportunity to write my fanfiction well and proper. That being said I have two propositions:

1.) Focus on one fanfiction while leaving one on temporary hiatus until I complete the one I'm working on.

2.) Update both fanfictions, alternating weekly as to which I update.

I'm already have way finished the second chapter for _A New Day_ so I will most likely update Sunday Night.


	4. Familiar Faces Older Memories

**READ READ READ READ READ**

**a/n I've made a few changes to the story here and there so I urge you to re-read this story, it has been months since I last updated and you all probably won't remember the plot anyways. Speaking of the plot I've received a few PMs with questions regarding my plot. Remember, in this storyline, Ichigo never saw Rukia again because he died before she had a chance to re-awaken his powers. **

**Secondly, Tensa Zangetsu or just Zangetsu never died. Ichigo didn't have the reiatsu to speak to him/manifest him within his soul and he simply went into a state of hibernation.**

**Plenty of people don't really like the idea of RenRuki but this unfortunately won't change, I have something in mind for it which is vital to Ichigo's character progression.**

**While I have to agree that Ichigo's kido ability in canon is next to nothing, I always thought that it was due to his naturally higher reiatsu. Since I cut his reiatsu level in half for this story so far (It used to be greater than twice that of a normal captain) and readjusted it so he is about on par with someone like Soi Fon. The reason for this is I don't want Ichigo to be so stupidly powerful that there really isn't any plot at all. While he will gradually become amongst the most powerful characters in the Gotei, I don't want this story to suffer from the Superman cliché. If you do want him extremely powerful however I can just completely badassify him... **

**Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't been around in a while. I've been busy with Student Council planning dances and funding clubs. It has been very hectic the last few months for me and I hope you'll forgive me.**

**There's gonna be a few time skips here and there btw.**

**Familiar Faces; Old Memories.**

Normal Speech

_Thought_

**Zanpakuto speech**

_00000000000000000000_

_Two Months Later_

"_The Final Getsuga Tensho; if I use this technique, I will lose all of my shinigami abilities. That is what 'final' means."_

_The man raised his hand, black reiatsu forming a blade. _

"_Mugestu!"_

Kazuma woke up startled, tears threatening to escape his encrusted eye lids. This had been the ninth day in a row. _That _dream still haunting his every thought. Though the visions themselves he could tolerate, the feelings they elicited, he could not.

It had been a month since he had first experienced these 'dreams'. As if he was being struck by some strange sense of Déjà-vu. At first he had just passed it off as his living life. Dreams of one's living life weren't all uncommon. In fact, mostly everyone experienced them. No, the fact that made them odd was that they were visions of battles over war torn cities, deserts, even the Sokyoku hill.

Hesitantly, he got up, walking towards the mirror in the bathroom. He frowned as he stared at his right shoulder. The crescent moon 'tattoo' had begun to fade, slowly albeit still noticeable.

His zanpakuto had stopped visiting him, though his messages were still clear in the young shinigami's mind.

"_You child, are not my wielder."_

"_I am not your zanpakuto, I am the Zanpakuto of ****** ****ki, my name is T***** Za******."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want you all to form partners and begin you're sparring exercises!"

Ryoto groaned audibly. Maede-sensei's 'exercises' were famous for being inhumanely brutal. She was infamous with the fourth division, sending more people there than any other squad in the Gotei, save for the eleventh of course.

As per usual, Ryoto and Kazuma partnered up, leaving Katsumi to once again partner up with the new girl, Senna.

Senna joined the academy only two months after Kazuma. Strangely, Kazuma seemed to open up to Senna instantly, as if the two were once great friends or even siblings. Although extremely rare, it was possible for family members, friends or even lovers to meet again in Soul Society. Although the mind wouldn't remember the bond, the heart would never forget.

That being said Katsumi secretly hated Senna, a lot. She, like Kazuma had been a prodigy. While not possessing his immense reiatsu or pure brute strength, she was graceful in everything she did. She even bested Kazuma in the Zanpakuto department, having attained Mirokumaru's shikai even before she came to the Academy.

"_Kazuma hasn't yet developed shikai?"_ The though struck Katsumi like a tonne of bricks. He was amongst the greatest genius' of the Academy. He was even being compared to frickin Hitsugaya Toshiro, the youngest and one of the most powerful captains in the Gotei. The white haired prodigy was known to have attained Hyourinmaru in his first and only year at the academy. If it was any normal person, it would have been completely normal. Actually it would be unusual to attain shikai as many shinigami would go their entire after lives without ever learning their sword's name. Kazuma Kitagawa was, however, as far from normal as one could get. Captain level reiatsu already, Zanjutsu master already, Hoho, Kido, and Hakuda, expert already.

Katsumi shook her head, clearing her mind and stopping herself from complimenting her black haired rival. She hated him but had to respect his power and skill. Besides, fighting another prodigy wasn't necessarily easy. Already she was on the defensive, dodging punches and kicks. Instinctively, she widened her stance, not letting herself be pushed back any further. She summoned her strength and began a brutal counter attack.

"_Kazuma can have Hoho, Kido and Zanjutsu, Hakuda, however, is mine."_

Senna's eyes widened at the spectacle of awesome strength and speed her classmate was exhibiting unknowingly to the entire class. Everyone stopped to watch the fight, their jaws threatening to drop.

Why was it that there were people who existed that just had it, had talent? She hated the word and the concept. Where was the equivalency in talent? People with talent never had to work hard for anything. Everything came naturally to the talented, allowing them incredible feats, like skipping five years of school.

Katsumi saw an opening as Senna's balance waned. With speed not possible for a normal soul, her fist came up to strike the small teen. Senna's eyes widened as the fist stopped only a hair's length away from her nose. Breathing heavily, the two bowed and went off to the side to get water.

"I didn't know she could move that fast."

"Wow, who knew..."

She smiled at the comments the crowd was murmuring. Finally she was getting some recognition.

Katsumi looked up towards Kitagawa, she blushed slightly as he saw his familiar scowl. He seemed a tad off, his usual domineering presence was slightly hesitant and his scowl, though still a scowl was slightly pensive. It was clear that he was contemplating something serious. She also noticed the bags under his eyes and the slightly pale tint to his skin.

"You're pretty good, you know that?"

"Thanks Senna, you're not too bad yourself."

The two looked at each other with a sense of understanding; somehow both understanding each other's thoughts without really having to think. They nodded deafly and turned around to find different partners. Though Katsumi didn't yet know it, she had found a friend in Senna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kazuma stretched slowly, waking again from another fight in which he never remembered fighting. Each night a different fight, a different struggle to overcome; what he didn't understand however was why.

In his general applications course he had learned that recurring dreams typically signalled the revelation of one's zanpakuto. Kazuma's, however, had stayed ever silent. If nothing were to be done, he would soon be outpaced and lapped by his classmates, an increasing number of whom were already wielding shikai.

That said, he couldn't say he was jealous of his friends either. They had, after all, achieved shikai before anybody in the class. Senna had Mirokumaru, Katsumi had Tengoku no Danmaku1, even Ryoto had almost made his partner spill the beans. To be frank, he had achieved squat in regards to learning his sword's name.

Today Kazuma would not submit to his self antiquated depression. Today was special, today was the day that the advanced class was taking their annual field trip to the world of the living and since this was their graduating year, rumour was circulating that since theirs' was a successful year, they may have the chance to confront real life hollows.

Their destination this year was noteworthy as well. It was the spiritual center of the world. Karakura town was well known as the main battle field for the infamous winter war. Aside from the real possibility of confronting hollows there was also the possibility of finding real war heroes.

All this culminated into a trip that the young Kitagawa would not want to sully with bad temperament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sixth year advanced class stepped out of the Senkaimon eagerly. The fifth squad lieutenant closed her eyes and scanned the surrounding blocks for any hollow reiatsu signatures. Incidentally, the spiritual capital of the world held its name well. Multiple very low class hollow were in the surrounding vicinity.

As per previously discussed, many of the former ryokas' reiatsu signatures were currently slowly bringing the hollows together for a quick demonstration before the main curriculum for the night. Guiding her class towards the river, the Hinamori gazed upon the familiar sight of Sado and Orihime.

Orihime waved cheerfully while Sado gave his signature thumbs up.

"Hinamori-chan!" Orihime waved emphatically. Over the course of the ten years since the love of her life and one of her greatest friends had died the Shinigami Women's Association inducted her as an honorary member. The group had truly helped Orihime acclimatize and heal from the tragedy that had occurred just under a decade ago.

Sado, on the other hand didn't take his best friend's death so lightly. He was the one who was always supposed to have his back, the one he was supposed to rely on. What were his promises worth now that the orange haired shinigami died a lonely death? During the ten years since his death, Sado had begun a nonstop training regime in order to somehow ameliorate the emptiness he felt and to protect everyone that he could. Somewhere, deep within he felt that this is what he would've wanted.

Hinamori Momo stared at the duo that she had not seen in almost three years. Time hadn't aged them one bit. Standing tall at 6'6", Yasutora Sado's formerly long, streaking hair was cut shorter revealing determined eyes. If it was possible, he looked like he had gained even more muscle mass and his reiatsu was noticeably heavier. If Momo was to guess, she would say that he would likely be able to give a low level captain a run for his money.

Inoue Orihime on the other hand had largely stayed the same. Her eyes were still the happy and gleeful stormy grey, however one could detect, just barely, an underlying hollowness and experience that screamed tragedy. Like Sado's her reiatsu had also grown significantly, it was clear the even the Adjuchas would have to be weary when crossing Inoue Orihime.

Over the river, a large, golden, inverted pyramid had five low class hollows trapped within. Orihime exhibited little effort in keeping the barrier erected.

Slightly awed at how much Orihime had progressed, Hinamori quickly turned into professor mode and instructed her students to form up.

Whispers raced through the crowd at the sight of some of the most powerful humans in existence. The two humans simply smiled awkwardly at the attention that they were garnering.

Ryoto's eyes bulged at the sight of Orihime's rather large set of assets, most of the male population did actually and for a reason he could not explain, this made Kazuma extremely angry.

"Have you no shame?" Kazuma asked quietly yet still heatedly towards his friend. His considerable reiatsu rose until most of the class was no looking at him. Noticing his uncontrolled reiatsu, he quickly steeled himself and lowered it consciously. Ryoto simply shrugged, unaffected by the display of power and asked back, "Have you no balls?"

Despite himself, Kazuma couldn't help but snort rather loudly. This unfortunately gained the unfavourable attention of Hinamori-sensei.

"Kitagawa-san, would you care to tell me what is the most efficient way of dispatching hollows?"Kitagawa's face grew stoic as he answered back serenely, "Why the mask of course." Gesturing with her hand that he should continue the explanation, Kazuma cleared his throat, "A hollow mask is the projection of one's desires that manifest from the human heart. During the hollow transformation, the heart is rather painfully ripped from the chest and transmuted into the iconic mask that a hollow is so easily recognizable by. This mask acts as a sort of shield, protecting the hollow from the reality and pain of not having a heart and studies are showing that it may also strip away part of rational thought. In destroying this mask, what is considered the most important organ of a hollow, the hollow's true face, his true character is once again exposed killing them in nearly all cases."

"Impressive, Very impressive. Bonus marks for a near perfect explanation of the anatomy of a hollow's mask." Hinamori was truly impressed with her pupil. Despite having known him less than a year, she was intelligent to know that he had the potential to become a powerful shinigami and perhaps even surpass her someday.

Katsumi snorted audibly, _"Bastard's such a show off." _Even she had to admit that that display was impressive. She turned to look if Senna had any reaction to Kazuma's display however her face was stoic as ever. Sometimes it seemed like that girl was bipolar. Sometimes she would be cheerful, other times she would just blank out.

Kazuma honestly had no idea where that knowledge had come from. It was pretty much common knowledge that a hollows mask was one's best bet to defeating it, however the knowledge he just showed felt like it came from a deeper source; as if he learned this many years ago. He had no prior knowledge of anything he just said. This unsettled him. These flashbacks had very recently started to occur, blanks memories, unexplained relapses, terrifying memories. In the ten years he had been in the Rukongai, nothing of the sort ever happened and this sincerely frightened him.

Hinamori drew Tobiume and whispered to Orihime to let a single hollow out. Leaping into the air she focused her reiatsu and cast a perfect Shitotsu Sansen, binding her target to the ground. The advanced class moved closer after receiving the safe signal from their teacher.

"This is a real life hollow," Orihime began, "Hollows like these are the most common and are the ones you will most likely face as a shinigami who patrols cities and towns all over the world."

Nodding her head, Hinamori began to explain the reason for exposing them to the real thing. "This class is the most prominent class the academy has seen in several decades. I have spoken with the Captain Commander and he believes that you are proficient enough to face the real thing in combat." Many gasps were elicited from the group of students, was their teacher actually pitting themselves against real hollows. They have slain quite a number of fake and dummy hollows, but those were cannon fodder compared to the real thing. Even the weak hollows were much harder to deal with than the machines supplied by the twelfth. Despite having much of their rational thought stripped away, they retained their human tenacity and their instinct was also increased seven-fold.

Ryoto began panicking, he was well aware that he wasn't exactly the sharpest in the shed. Many believed that some in the regular class could out class him. His admission into the advanced class was largely due to his noble heritage. He looked at Kazuma and noticed that his mind seemed completely preoccupied with something else. Leave it to the black haired prodigy to be clueless to the fact that they would soon be facing real hollows.

Hinamori sensed the distress coming from many of her students. Disappointed, she continued with her explanation of the upcoming challenge. "For those of you worried about being hurt or dying, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime and I will assist if you need further assistance."

This bit of info instantly lifted much of the pressure. Two winter war heroes and a Vice captain too? This exercise would be as safe as breathing.

Hinamori divided the groups into four groups of five being sure to split up any good friends so that the experience would be a little more genuine. Setting up a four layer barrier just for good measure, the first group was allowed to step forward. Ryoto and Katsumi were together with three others. Clearly Hinamori-sensei believed their friendship wasn't actually a friendship and more like a constant feud. That being said she honestly said she was pleasantly surprised as the group rather easily dispatched the hollow.

The next two groups finished nearly as easily as the first, the only injury being a concussion caused by a hollow backhand. This proved negligible enough that Orihime had healed him within seconds. Many debated if he allowed it so that the rather stunning twenty-three year old would gush over him.

The final group, Kazuma's was next. Their foe was a lizard faced humanoid that stood roughly eleven feet tall, rather small for a hollow. Sighing deeply Kazuma withdrew his sword and stepped forward.

Orihime's breath hitched in her throat, there was no doubt a resemblance to her late love interest within the young academy student. Clearly Sado saw the resemblance and stood up from his seated position.

"Do you think..." Orihime began quietly

"It's impossible, his reiatsu his different but most importantly his hair is black. You and I both know that is one thing he would never change, with or without the memories of his human life." Sado also didn't mention that since he was stabbed through the heart with a weapon capable of doing damage to souls that meant that there was a likely chance that the former substitute shinigami died that night. Nobody except Urahara and the older Kurosaki knew exactly what happened that night. They simply walked out the candy shop and announced that their friend and hero had died, body and soul.

Orihime and Sado slowly sat back down, both still staring intently at Kazuma. Even though he wasn't who they thought he was, it was still clear he was powerful and probably a prodigy. It was very possible, that, in twenty years time, he would be wearing a white Haori.

Hinamori released the Kido on the hollow. In a flash step even the Hinamori had difficulty seeing, the hollow was cut clean in half, Kazuma standing between the bifurcated body of the hollow. Kazuma sheathed his sword and walked past his rather pissed off classmates.

Dropping the barrier Hinamori sighed and stretched. She walked towards the two fullbringers. It was the first time any academy class went on a field trip to slay real life hollow. Right now, she was just glad nothing too bad had happened.

Kazuma was walking towards Senna, Katsumi, and Ryoto before he felt a hand roughly pull his shoulder back. Glaring at him was a boy he never really liked at all Kuchiki Kohaku. The noble belonged to a branch family of the famous and extremely powerful Kuchiki clan. Unlike Ryoto, his claim to the advanced class was backed by a significant reiatsu and impressive talent.

"Who do you think you are? You just walk in there and steal all the glory for yourself. Do you think you're strong? You're nothing but dust beneath my feet, a stupid Neanderthal with a whore for a mom."

Being close enough to hear the exchange, Katsumi and Senna gasped. Katsumi was quickly closing the distance so she could bash the bastard's face in before Kazuma raised his hand for her to stop.

Kazuma's reiatsu sky rocketed as he focused the full brunt of it at Kohaku. The noble was thrust to his knees, trying to keep his whole face from planting into the soft dirt. Crouching low enough so his face was only a few inches away from Kohaku's, Kazuma scowled.

"If you ever, ever insult my mother again, I'll kill you."

With a final pulse of reiatsu, Kohaku's face planted deep into the ground.

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully with the class practicing some soul burials before finally returning back to the Academy. Katsumi was silent the rest of the day, mulling over what had happened with Kazuma at the river. Sighing, Katsumi opened the door into her dorm that she shared with Senna.

"Ne Senna. Why do you think Kazuma is so sensitive about his Mom? I mean, Kohaku's a bastard and he deserved that completely, it's just..."

"It's just whenever someone brings up his mom he goes cold," Senna replied, closing the book that she was reading and facing her roommate.

Katsumi rolled over on her bed to stare at the sealing, "Yea. I mean, if someone told me my mother's a whore, I would be pretty angry myself. But I actually know my mom since I'm a noble and all."

Senna nodded, "That's not all though. Whenever anyone brings up anything of his past or even asks him a question about his Rukongai days, he goes completely blank. It's like he's not even there sometimes."

"Do you think something might've happened in the Rukongai?"

"The 78th is an extremely violent district but I don't think Kazuma is a stranger to violence."

Katsumi turned her head to look at her roommate, "What do you mean?" Senna closed her eyes and thought back to every single time she saw the young prodigy fight. "You can see it in his posture and his fighting stance. It isn't exactly orthodox yet it compliments his fighting style. He's able to anticipate attacks. That's something that can only come from real battle experience."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second squad captain walked through the halls of the famous Shinigami Academy. She hadn't attended herself, getting special training to go straight into the Omitsukido to serve the Shihoin clan. Today however she would be supervising the rising talent in their current six years, a group that was said to possess great potential to become high ranking officers. She never bought into the budding potential and talent crap. Success was through hard work and perseverance. She was however excited to see Kitagawa Kazuma. His fighting ability was said to already be at a captain's level. She would surely have to test this theory.

She strode into the Hakuda dojo right on time and waited 'patiently' for the scum who came in a few seconds late. People like these would never go far.

Maede-sensei greeted the second squad captain cordially. Despite her diminutive stature, the Hakuda teacher knew better than to show any sign of disrespect to the female Death God. Class started as per usual with stretches and light sparring. Occasionally Soi Fon would bark orders and corrections to any students who's feet or hands were a few centimetres out of position.

After hearing the fourth tirade in four minutes, Maede-sensei decided to move onto the real sparring. Matching students based on their grades, she began dictating students to the center mat in which they would spar until a winner was declared. Senna stepped up, facing Kuchiki Kohaku. Understandably, the majority of the class cheered on the rich Kuchiki since they wanted to get on his good side, i.e. his money side.

The two bowed to each other.

"After I beat you what do you say to me treating you out for some sushi?"

"I'd rather die."

Kohaku's eyes narrowed as he glared daggers at Senna; insolence from a commoner, how outrageous. Kazuma and Katsumi both smirked, the truth was that Kohaku would probably win due to his larger male body and marginally better technique. That, however, didn't stop the two from enjoying Senna get under the Noble's skin.

"Begin!"

Kohaku immediately went on the offensive, sending fast, powerful jabs towards the midsection of Senna. Focusing on intercepting or dodging the punches, Senna waited for an opening in which to utilize. Gritting her teeth in pain, Senna knew that Kohaku was going all out from the bruises she began feeling in her forearms. Glancing back at the captain, she noticed her near imperceptible smile towards Kohaku. In the second of course, ruthlessness was a valuable asset.

Kazuma's fists clenched harder every time Kohaku landed a hit on Senna. He knew that for the much larger Noble, pinning Senna wouldn't be hard. No, he was just show boating for the captain which, infuriatingly, she was accepting.

Senna began to panic as she was pushed near to the edge of the mat. Losing her footing, she stumbled back only be pushed down by Kohaku. Kohaku aimed a powerful jab towards her forehead, stopping only a few millimetres away.

"Match Kohaku!"

The young Kuchiki walked off the mat with a triumphant smile on his face. He happily received the praise from his peers and sat down next to Kazuma. Trying to refrain from vaporizing the noble where he stood, Kazuma walked towards the mat, facing Katsumi. The two currently had the highest marks in Hakuda and were therefore the last to fight.

The majority of the class adjusted their seats to a more comfortable position; this was going to be a good one.

Soi Fon analyzed the two students. The girl looked to be anywhere from sixteen to twenty-two and stood at a balanced 5'5". She had an athletic build that any guy would notice and her silvery hair was shortened by a band to her shoulders. The man looked around to be the same age and stood at an optimal 6'0". He was muscular in the way that granted the greatest speed and flexibility without sacrificing much for power.

Soi Fon identified the man to be the fabled Kitagawa Kazuma, the prodigy. Studying his stance, she was somewhat appalled by the unorthodox stance that he took, more akin to a street brawling cretin than anything else. The girl, on the other hand, adopted a much more recognizable Karate stance. Judging by the girl's spiritual pressure, Kazuma was her rival.

"Begin!"

Kazuma opened with a furious barrage of powerful kicks and punches. To anybody but a master it would seem he was going all out. Soifon, however, could tell by the expression on his face and the neutrality of his reiatsu that at best this was a tenth of his actual ability.

Katsumi's eyes widened as she blocked a kick to her midsection swiftly followed by a punch to her temple. So far, she had lost every fight they had had since his acceptance into the academy. This fight would be different.

Seeing a slight stall between punches, Katsumi began a furious counter attack. Kazuma immediately went on the defensive. His eyes widened noticeably at the ferocity of his classmates strikes. Not anticipating such an increase in intensity, Kazuma stumbled back and fell to the ground, Katsumi pinning him immediately. Looking up, Kazuma saw the slight, triumphant smile in Katsumi's face and felt his cheeks warming in the compromising position they were in with Katsumi's legs on either side of Kazuma's pelvis. Seemingly also aware of the position they were in, Katsumi blushed red and quickly stood up giving Kazuma a hand while coughing awkwardly. The class cheered loudly, this was the first time they had seen Kazuma lose a fight of any kind.

The young prodigy dusted himself off and adopted his trademark scowl. He was clumsy, careless, and severely underestimated his combatant. In a fight he should have won, he lost in front of a captain.

Deciding there was no point in regretting what had happened he had congratulated his classmate and returned to his seat.

The small captain thought pensively about the black haired prodigy. Clearly he was pissed off himself over that lack lustre performance and Soi Fon really wanted to see the boys true potential.

Cracking her knuckles, Soi Fon took off her captain's Haori and approached the Mat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**a/n I'm ending it off here somewhat disappointed in how the chapter turned out. That being said I hope it wasn't too bad that it dissuaded you from the story. The Vasto Lorde thing will be further expanded upon next chapter.**

**I have a few poles for you all to consider:**

**When should Ichigo's seal break?**

**a)Sooner (Next chapter)**

**b)Later**

**Should he be pissed to high hell with the Gotei 13 for abandoning him for nearly two years?**

**a)Yes**

**b)A**

**c)B**

**Should Ichigo become FGT powerful?**

**A)Yes**

**B)No**

**Finally post some possible pairing and I'll decide which ones I like.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
